To provide statewide effort of two occupational program consultants to promote the adoption and development of industry, company, and agency policies and programs to deal effectively with employees' drinking problems. Emphasis will be placed on two main target groups: 1) Private industries and companies, including their labor organizations. 2) The Colorado State Personnel System and local personnel systems. The project staff will: 1) Provide techniques which will enable labor and management representatives to mutually plan, organize, and establish effective occupational programs. As a part of this, organize a statewide industry-labor steering and advisory committee. 2) Provide training for key management and labor personnel which will enable them to apply techniques and procedures which hold promise of success, and offer guidance for developing evaluation criteria. 3) Develop pilot demonstration programs and services to show how effective programs in industry can be conducted. Attempt to find effective solutions in motivating employee and employer acceptance of such programs. 4) Develop evaluation criteria to determine the effectiveness of a statewide industrial program. Anticipated results: New and improved on-going programs in industry will be established -- problem drinkers will be helped to avoid becoming unemployable and regain their normal job performance level -- retention of experienced and valuable employees -- stronger support for better use of existing local and state facilities and services for alcohol treatment and rehabilitation -- stimulate employment of alcohol counselors in established alcohol programs.